Sadistic Rampage: A MelloxMatt Story
by Expelliarmus Said Shakespeare
Summary: okay, so this is my first published fic yay! ... MelloxMatt, hardcore yaoi, lemony goodness, all that jizz, so if you dont like, dont read, and plz no flames... summary: Mello is a rapist. Mello is sadistic. Matt is masochistic. All works out, don't it?


my first fic published, i hope you enjoy!

warning: yaoi(boy/boy), lemony goodness, and all the smut we love! dont like, dont read, dont flame!

-------

Matt sat on the couch, playing his PSP and watching some random show on primetime cable.

"Dude, what the hell are you watching?" Mello sat on the couch taking out a Hershey's bar from his pocket. "Something on TV, I'm not really paying attention… DAMMIT I died again!" Matt picked up his cigarette and blew on it.

"Wow dude… wait, I thought you already beat that shit," Mello commented, taking a bite of the chocolate. He leaned further away from the smoke Matt kept blowing in his face. "Nah, this is a new game..." Matt flicked the cigarette into the ash tray and looked up. "So what's up with you?"

"Trying not to steal your smokes.." Mello replied leaning further away. "Gee thanks man." Matt coughed and flicked thru the TV stations. "What? I'm around you all the time, so it's kinda impossible to NOT breathe in the smoke you blow everywhere… I'm getting a little addicted too…" Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar, inching his hand closer to Matt's jacket pocket.

"Well you've never had a problem with it before, and besides, you're addicted to chocolate!" Matt yawned. "So? People are addicted to more than one thing at a time." He slid his hand a little closer. "So don't bitch to me about it Mells." Matt pulled his goggles off and threw them at Mello.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mells!" Mello picked the goggles up and threw them back at Matt. Matt ducked and laughed. "Oh stop being such a bitch MELLS. Besides, I thought you _loved _it when I called you that MELLS," Matt laced his tone with sarcasm, making sure he pissed his buddy of even more. "The fuck?!I hate that shit! I don't give a flyin' fuck if you think it's 'cute' or whatever! It's fuckin' annoying you little shit!" Mello shook with anger, practically radiating hate.

"Awww c'mon man, yanno I only annoy you like this 'cus you're my best friend! Now stop bein' dramatic and calm down," Matt put his hands up in innocence and sighed. Mello grabbed Matt's collar and shoved Matt up against the wall. "Listen up you lil' fucker, I don't care if you are my friend, you annoy the hell outa me for no goddamn reason and expect me to not get pissed or some shit like that! It makes me even madder when you seem not to care and provoke me further!" he growled.

Matt gripped Mello's wrists, loving just how close he was to Mello. He wanted him to be as mad as possible; Mello's abuse was his heroine. He spit in Mello's face. Mello wiped the saliva off and pulled his knee up a little, resting it between Matt's legs. He shoved it up with incredible force, and let Matt drop to the floor.

"Dammit Mello!" Matt yelled, scrunching up in a ball. Mello smiled sadistically, picking Matt up by his shirt. He threw him down and kicked him in the side. Matt groaned in pain….. but also in pleasure. He loved it when Mello abused him like this. He was masochistic, and he knew it. His spit out blood, aiming to get it on Mello's boots. Mello crouched down and looked Matt in the eye. "You really wanna die today, don't you?" Mello rested a knee on Matt's throat, pushing down a little. Matt coughed, trying to hold back a moan. He was trying so hard to not make it obvious that he was turned on, but it looked like Mello saw thru the façade.

Mello looked down toward Matt's crotch, where he saw the slightest bit of a hard on. "Well, well, well Matty, it looks like you like this. Well, if you like that, you'll like this even more." Mello moved his knee, brought his face close to Matt's, and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Matt didn't see anymore reason to hide, and let out a loud moan. Mello smirked, biting down again, swallowing most of the blood that ran from Matt's neck. Matt gripped at Mello's hair, moaning loudly again. God, he was loving this.

Mello started to pick Matt up, carrying him into his bedroom. He laid Matt on the bed, removing his own jacket. Matt tore his shirt off and let Mello ravage his exposed chest. Mello bit, kissed, sucked, and licked every inch of Matt's chest, stopping at the top of his pants. He smiled, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Matt gasped when Mello grabbed his erection thru his boxers. "Damn clothing, it gets in the way," Mello smirked. He pulled Matt's boxers off of him, exposing his rock hard cock. 'Well, not as big as mine, but good enough,' Mello thought to himself. He pumped Matt's cock erratically, making sure to keep is pace random, not letting Matt get used to it.

Matt couldn't take it anymore, he had to say it, it seemed like Mello would never get around to it. "Um-… Mello?" he said breathlessly. Mello looked up in curiosity. Matt continued, "Could you maybe… um…" Mello interjected, "Blow you? My pleasure… well, more yours," he laughed. Mello licked down Matt's entire length, on the underside of the shaft, licking around the slit. Matt moaned loudly, and gasped as Mello took him into his mouth. Goddammit he was so close-…

Mello bobbed his head, sucking, licking, even scraping his teeth ever so lightly on the shaft. He pumped where his mouth wasn't, until he deep-throated Matt's dick, moaning as he pushed the whole thing into his mouth. Matt bucked his hips up, cumming in Mello's mouth. Mello swallowed every ounce of Matt's salty seed, standing up. He took off the rest of his own clothes, and lowered himself down next to Matt. He pulled away slightly when Matt tried to kiss him. "No, no, no, you don't get to know what you taste like," he mused, rubbing Matt's already hardening dick. Matt wanted Mello so badly, but he was taking forever to get things done. He pulled himself closer to Mello, trying to sit in his lap, wanting his hard cock inside him. Mello pulled back once again. "No, you have to beg for it. Tell me how much you want me, Matt." Matt shivered when Mello whispered his name in his ear, and he immediately complied with Mello's orders.

"God, Mello, I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! Shove your cock in me and rock my world! Please, fuck me! You don't have to be careful with me at all! Just fuck me please!" Mello laughed when Matt finished his 'fuck rant' and pulled him close. Mello pushed Matt onto his knees and positioned himself over Matt. "Try not to wake the neighbors," he smirked, and shoved himself in. "Oh fuck! Ah-!" Matt screamed as Mello thrusted, immediately hitting his prostate. Mello moaned as Matt contracted around his already throbbing cock, thrusting harder, and harder, and harder.

Matt was almost over the edge, Mello knew just how to make him feel the best, first time with him or not. Mello was right there with him. The heat, the contacting, gad Matt was so fucking tight…. Matt screamed as Mello hit his sweet spot again, and Mello brought his hand down to stoke Matt's dick accordingly. Matt couldn't go anymore; he was so close-… Mello thrusted one more time, and Matt came screaming out in pure ecstasy. Mello came after a few more thrusts, letting his seed spill out in Matt's ass. He pulled out and laid down next to a more than exhausted Matt. He licked the creamy cum off of his fingers and Matt pulled him into a kiss.

Mello never felt more alive than he had in that hour with Matt. "I love you Matt," he whispered seductively in his lover's ear. Matt shivered and said, "I love you too, crazy sadist choco-freak." Mello laughed and kissed Matt again before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

-------

so howd i do? R&R all that jizz


End file.
